


Kink Night

by squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:45:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little something that hit me as I was waiting on hold for a conference call.  Not beta'd, so all mistakes mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kink Night

The pair reach the chair room, John still confused about what was going through Rodney's brain.  "You mind telling me what's going on?"

Rodney just points.  "Get in the chair," he demands, pushing John forward. 

John lets a sigh escape, trying not to think about the late hour.  " _Rod_ ney...", he half whines.  "I just want to go back to the room, brush my teeth, and climb into bed."  He stops and pulls his partner in to a kiss and adds, "With you."

"Yes, well," Rodney starts, stifling a yawn.  "This comes first."  He pushes John down into the chair, and it automatically lights up and reclines John backward.  As Rodney leans forward and reaches for the buttons on John's BDUs, he adds, " _Comes_  is the operative word."

As Rodney goes down to his knees, John spreads his legs for easier access.  With the pants now pulled off and discarded, John catches his breath, the coldness of the chair contradicting the warmth of Rodney's mouth as it engulfs his cock.  A second later John feels the sensation of a well lubed finger entering him in search of his prostate.  As John runs his fingers through his lover's hair, he thinks to himself, ' _Man, I love kink night_ '.

~*~*~

The radio blares in Sheppard's ear, dragging him back to reality.  "Sheppard?  This is Woolsey.  Come in."

John taps his radio, though his mind is still lost in the aftereffects of an incredible orgasm.  "This is Sheppard," he says somewhat drunkenly.  He leans down to kiss Rodney, tasting his own essence on Rodney's lips, before reaching over for his pants.  "What's going on?"

"Night Command just called and said there was a report of a rogue drone that was fired from somewhere in the city.  I was going to send a patrol to investigate the chair room, but thought you'd like to know."

A smile spreads across John's face, and he ignores Rodney's questioning look for the moment.  "That won't be necessary, sir.  Rodney and I are down here.  Rodney, umm...  He must have triggered something."  

"Oh ha ha," Rodney mutters.

"What are you two doing in the chair room, Colonel?" Woolsey asks, his voice holding a tone that indicates he doesn't really want to the answer to that question.

"Just getting ready to go off duty, sir," John responds.  Before Woolsey can ask anything else, he signs off with, "Have a good night, sir.  Sheppard out."


End file.
